Breaking The Explorer
by Kdude276
Summary: Ever wonder what a more adult Dora who was raised by the cartel do in a world with Walter and Crew, this definitely is a fan created passage based on the ending. Without spoiling more, i will add that this takes place after the start of Walt's new business but before Mike opts out. Also this was for a school project so constructive criticism only.


Warner3

Korrey Warner

Tom Baer

English 101

9/7/16-10/5/16

Fan-Fiction

(Flash Forward) Walter is carrying Jesse to their personal medical hut as if he was his own son. Walk sees the doctor in the distance and yelling in Jesse's face in order to keep him awake!

Finally getting to the doctor he asks, "how long?".

Walt takes a long time to respond being so worried and scared of what could happen, he finally says, "no more than 20 minutes". (Que the intro song)

The first thing that is shown is Dora and her crew getting on a plane promising the Cartel to come back with the Azul meth, as she also is supposed to get it by any means necessary. Which considering the Cartel knows exactly who has it and how to get it, they are confident that they will be fine. which leads to mike being contacted by a guy he used to know in the Cartel, Boots. They set up the meeting, Dora with Jesse, Mike, and Walt, they are meeting at Dora's place of business. Of course Walt and his crew have no idea where they are, Dora starts explaining her whole operation to Walt as she realizes she is on his turf, so she will tell him her agenda.

Also due to her being super cocky she goes ahead tells him, "the likely hood of my business not taking over yours is super-duper unlikely".

Although Dora only states that she sells meth and she wants his purer substance off the market. Dora states, "I either want the meth or I want it gone forever, it honestly is up to you Mr. White!

After the meeting Walter, Jesse, and Mike decide they should wait and see what comes of this because Dora could be bluffing due to her "Muscle" Boots being busy with another activity. However, all the people in Albuquerque that buy the blue meth start dying, or should I say are found with their face being a pancake(Literally). With Walter and Crew being forced to take a meeting to discuss how they can deal with this "business block". (Into the HQ/ aka Fumigator's place) They sit in silence for about 2 hours because they do not even know where Dora's business is, let alone how many people they potentially have in their operation!

Jesse's ideas are first, "Even though I'm usually for it shooting up the place ain't gonna work… She probably way too packed man."

Walt responds with," yah and poisoning her is for sure out of the question because if we get anywhere near her we will be discovered"

Mike then adds," Here is an idea she offered me to work for her, which to me seems to be so because I hear that Boots doesn't show a softer side of himself,"

Jesse adds, "with an iron fist type deal".

Mike responds with, "more with an iron boot!"

With extreme excitement Walter says," we can have u go in with a bomb and then set plant and set it off after u go".

Mike responds with, "hold on Mr. Bomber Man, I know you have gotten an interest in bombs but we also have to think of aftermath, we cannot have the police or DEA on our ass, AGAIN!"

Walt being pissy as usual, "Well what do you expect us to do, politely ask her to off herself."

Everyone then decides it would be best to meet back in the morning and try to think of a solution then. Onto the next day we see Dora as she is walking up onto Walt's house!

Skylar answers the door and Dora asks, "Is Walter home I have a business proposal for him? Skylar realizing what kind of business she is talking about she calls Walt to the door and leaves the room!

Walter burning with anger and emotion says, "what can I help you with?"

Dora responds with her original request, "either you give me the blue meth or I start killing the people you love starting with your son who is at this high school… I can arrange for an interruption at the school where the boy is and potentially more people die!"

Walter decides to buy himself some time, "alright meet me at these coordinates (out in the Junkyard), I will give you the formula their and show you how to make it too! You of course have a mobile lab correct?"

Dora then tells him that the lab is inside of her backpack, as Walter can't believe it she said that is where they took him for the meeting.

Walter then asks "So does your crew live inside of there?"

Dora being young and naïve to the fact that she shouldn't tell Walter everything about her business, because she thinks she won so she then gives up the info, "yah my crew, my family, my entire lab. I have boots with me at all times unless he is doing "Tasks" for me. Well I should get going I have another one of your tweaked customers to kill today. I need to do it quick or else I won't be able to go to the candy store today they close at 5, and I can't just break into it again because we did that last time and I don't think they are happy about it."

Now we see Walter and Crew at the HQ, they are pondering plans and all agree the only way is Jesse's Plan. Then Walt, Jesse, and Mike all standing around their car in the Junkyard. Dora walks out of her car, Boots being next to her and she asks for the formula.

Walt being egotistical says, "how about you come get it from the trunk?" Dora not too happy with horseplay decides that Walter has over stepped his bounds.

Dora with a near death stare at Walter says, "You know Walter I though you guys might actually be able to live this out, however if you do not get me the formula out of your trunk we will have some problems."

As Boots goes and walks over to Jesse knocks him on his ass and starts stomping on him. Walt quickly Sprints to the trunk grabs the switch and switches it on. All Walt can hear are a few screams and then he shuts the trunk to see how the planned turned out. The planned worked all of Dora's Crew are dead crushed by metals and junk, now onto Jesse. Walter quickly takes Jesse to the medical hut to get him sewn up and he has some pretty nasty wounds from Boots. As they pull up Jesse has one last thing to say before they take him into surgery.

Jesse yells," Magnets bitch, WOOOOOOOOO!" And Walter is happy Jesse is safe but he and Mike have on last thing to do before this is all over.

Mike and Walter in the darkness of the night they are in front of a fire they toss the bag in, then all the corpses and Mike finishes this off with, "are you gonna cook because we are a little late on production here? I know it can be hard you kids but I cannot do my job if you don't do yours so please can you have it done by tomorrow, thank you!"


End file.
